Shiki (One Piece)
Summary Shiki the Golden Lion was the notorious admiral of the Golden Lion Pirates and the first prisoner ever to escape from Impel Down. He wreaked havoc on the seas during Roger's time and is the main antagonist of the 10th One Piece movie. He is also known as the "Flying Pirate". Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 6-B | Unknown Name: Shiki, epithet "Golden Lion", "Flying Pirate" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely around Garp and Whitebeard's age Classification: Human, Captain of the Golden Lion Pirates, Paramecia Devil Fruit User, former Rocks pirate crew member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adept Marksmanship and Expert Swordsmanship, Can generate wind blades with sword slashes, Can control inanimate objects after touching them once, using his ability he can achieve elemental manipulation to a great extent (freely controlling earth, water, etc. to his advantage in battle after he has touched it), Flight (By replacing his legs with his swords he became able to fly at will by levitating and controlling the swords) Attack Potency: Likely Country level (Destroyed half of Marineford single-handedly, and contended against both Monkey D. Garp and Sengoku in their prime after having part of a ship's steering wheel implanted in his head. Should be comparable to Whitebeard and Gol D. Roger) | Unknown Speed: Possibly Relativistic+ (Could contend with Roger, Garp and Sengoku) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Luffy) Lifting Strength: Class T via power-scaling (Should be roughly as strong as Prime Garp and Sengoku) | Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Country Class via power-scaling | Unknown Durability: ''' Likely '''Country level via power-scaling (It took the combined might of Garp and Sengoku to successfully bring Shiki down. Shiki has also survived confrontations against Roger) | Unknown Stamina: Very high, Shiki has a huge tolerance for pain and great endurance, having cut off his own legs and then escaped Impel Down, which is a feat only he had ever successfully pulled off. Range: Several meters with attacks, no shown range limit with his Devil Fruit once he has control of an object Standard Equipment: His two swords, Oto and Kogarashi (In the past he used them like regular swords but after escaping Impel Down replaced his missing legs with them), a flintlock pistol Intelligence: Very intelligent, could match Whitebeard and Roger, very patient and a smart strategist and planner, somewhat absent-minded (likely due to his age) and is not very subtle when it comes to attacks Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses. His Devil Fruit ability cannot affect living objects, and he is somewhat senile. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Fuwa Fuwa no Mi (Float Float Fruit):' A Paramecia type Devil Fruit, this allows the user to make almost anything the user touches levitate, and also make surrounding non-living matter levitate once the user has come in contact with it. Shiki states that once he makes something float it will stay that way until he undoes it or he loses consciousness. He has been shown to make several Marine vessels and even vast island areas float. He seems to have mastered the use of this fruit, as he has shown a variety of skills which manipulate the surrounding non-living environment in complicated ways, even manipulating it from its simplest components, such as earth's fragments and snow flakes being used to build up gigantic, elaborate structures that are then used to attack for a variety of purposes. When attacking, Shiki uses the surrounding environment against his enemies, shaping earth or snow into giant lion heads and launching them towards his foes, or even making water float to drown his opponents in it. As stated, his powers are unable to be used on any living matter other than himself, meaning he cannot touch another person, animal, or plant and allow them to levitate. '- Shishi Odoshi (Menacing Lion):' Shiki uses his powers to break open the ground and fashion the debris into the shape of lion heads with which he then uses to attack the enemy. '- Shishi Odoshi: Chimaki (Menacing Lion: Ground Winding):' A variation on the Shishi Odoshi technique, where the lion heads are part of a wave that crest high over their victims and then break directly over then, burying them in tons of dirt before compacting and shooting upwards in a massive column that rapidly condenses into a gigantic helix that is so solid that it prevents the opponent from moving any part of their body. '- Shishi Odoshi: Gosho Chimaki (Menacing Lion: Imperial Palace Ground Winding):' This is simply a Shishi Odoshi that uses the snow-covered earth of Shiki's palace in order to attack his opponent. '- Zanpa (Wave Slicing):' Shiki uses his leg-swords to slice through a body of water, and then uses his ability to control the water, trapping his opponent within the levitated water in an attempt to drown them. '- Shishi: Senjindani (Lion: Thousand Cut Gorge):' Shiki swings his leg-swords to launch a flurry of wind blades at his opponent. Key: Manga Canon (Prime Shiki) | Old Shiki Note: As Shiki has appeared briefly in the manga so far, prime Shiki is still featless. Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sailors Category:Humans Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Pirates Category:Sword Users Category:Leaders Category:Captains Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Adults